cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Norman Isable
|image = |order = Member of the Grand Besaid Council of Delegates |term_start = December 2, 2009 |predecessor = New office |order2 = 1st Chairman of the Besaidian Liberal Christian Party |term_start2 = December 1, 2009 |deputy2 = Jeremiah Mosin |predecessor2 = Newly established |order3 = 1st Commander of the Knights of Besaid |term_start3 = June 3, 2009 |term_end3 = December 1, 2009 |predecessor3 = Newly established |successor3 = Michael Sayintiel |order4 = 1st Commander of the Knight of Besaid Emeritus |term_start4 = December 2, 2009 |predecessor4 = Newly established |birth_date = March 3, 1980 (age ) |birth_place = Elexavor, KFP, Eperyllia |party = Besaidian Liberal Christian Party |rhouse = |spouse = Erika Isable |children = |almamater = |religion = |signature = }} Early Life Norman Isable was born along the western coastline of what is now Grand Besaid in a small town that was known as Elexavor. He came from a family which only knew three professions- soldier, sailor, and carpenter. His father was a sailor, having served in the Eperyllian Navy for many years, retiring to become the captain of a large fishing fleet. Norman Isable grew up to an average classed family, though his father was slightly more wealthy then the average person of his time and area. Norman Isable prided himself in being a good scholar and a good sailor, going with his father on many voyages. Norman Isable was also a brilliant marksman, hunter, and a brilliant strategist and problem solver when he was growing up, skills that he is infamous for today. Norman Isable graduated high school with highest honors, and went on to graduate from the with highest honors. Member of the Grand Besaidian Militia Norman Isable joined the Grand Besaidian Militia during the Grand Besaidian War for Independence. Before joining the militia, Norman Isable was a scholar of law and the art of war. Norman Isable quickly participated in four battles of the War of Independence, and each time showed such great skill, courage, and brilliance that he was promoted to the position of colonel. Colonel of the Militia The first great general of the Grand Besaidian Militia, Timmothy J. Kolassi, appointed Norman Isable to the position of Colonel of the Militia. Norman Isable proved to be a great strategist and warrior, developing battle plans and leading his men in as the first one in every formation. Norman Isable was on the verge of promotion yet again, but instead, helped to create an important and infamous branch of the Grand Besaidian Armed Forces. Founder of the Knights of Besaid ::Main Article: Knights of Besaid During the Battle of Besaid Norman Isable observed and fought in the battle, seeing his side lose miserably because of inadequately supplied and inadequately trained men. This problem bugged not only him, but also Dynasty enough for them to get to together and pave the foundations for a way to victory. The two ended up founding the Knights of Besaid, an elite military organization that was able to produce the strategy and skills to not only win the Battle of Besaid, but also to capture much of the enemy's territory. Commander of the Knights of Besaid Norman Isable served as the commander of the Knights of Besaid throughout the end of the Civil War, the entire length of the Monarchial Conquests, and for the last portion of the War of Independence. During the founding of the Second Republic, Norman Isable was invited to attend the constitutional convention, and proved to be a very diligent delegate. After the convention, and the realization that the nation was finally at peace, Norman Isable decided to retire to help the now stable and peaceful nation of Grand Besaid prosper into a world power. Political Career Norman Isable's fame and approval was so great after founding the Knights of Besaid and leading it for so long, that when he finally decided to put his law degree to good use during the start of the second republic. Upon his resignation from the Knights of Besaid, Norman Isable founded the Besaidian Liberal Christian Party, and ran for the Council of Delegates. Norman Isable was so popular that he received the third most individual votes in the election, putting him at the very top of his party's list. He was elected as a member of the Council of Delegates on October 17, 2009, and inaugurated on December 2, 2009. The success of the Liberal Christian Party in the 2009 elections is highly associated with the popularity of Norman Isable. Category:Grand Besaid Category:Politicians of Grand Besaid